


Spellbound

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuckton of My Headcanon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Depression, Friendship, Fuck the Kirin Tor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medivh Needs Them a Lot As Well, Medivh Needs a Hug, Memory Loss, Protective Anduin Lothar, Protective Llane Wrynn, The Author Regrets Nothing, cuddles & snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: A 'What if...?' fic exploring the idea of Medivh admitting his problems and asking for help in time. However, Khadgar's idea of a solution might not entirely be to his liking.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar & Medivh & Llane Wrynn, Khadgar & Medivh (Warcraft), Medivh/Llane Wrynn
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"I just don't know what the hell should I do..." said a teary-eyed and most definitely scared Guardian to Anduin Lothar.

They were in a side corridor not far from the throne room, but still hidden enough that it gave the sense of at least some privacy. Medivh was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face into them. Anduin was crouching before him, stroking his shoulder comfortingly in an attempt to soothe him; however, he'd have appreciated some soothing himself. What Medivh had just confessed to him could be the doom of all Azeroth. A Guardian not being in full control of his power, or himself, for that matter, was a dead sure invitation for all kinds of trouble to happen.

"Well, telling it to me was certainly a great first step" Anduin finally sighed, trying to keep his composure intact for the sake of his distressed friend. "These... 'memory losses'... How long are they? How much of a time you don't remember?"

Medivh looked up, making a heroic effort to choke back his fearful tears. He thought about the question for a while then shrugged, uncertain.

"Sometimes a few hours... A day or two... I just... find myself somewhere, and I have no fucking idea how I ended up there, or what I've been doing while being there. And... it scares the shit out of me" Medivh admitted, his lips trembling and big drops of tears running down his face.

He looked so tired, terrified, and miserable that Anduin instinctively pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight. Decades ago, he'd sworn an oath to protect his friends, whatever happens, and now he knew this oath was going to be put to test; and failure was not an option for Anduin Lothar.

"As far as I know, you've been doing nothing dangerous... I mean, there are no inexplicable disappearances, murders or anything like that if it comforts you. Anyway, I think you should speak with Llane. And the kid, too."

"Khadgar?" Medivh asked back, not being successful enough to make it sound at least a bit less incredulous.

As far as Anduin could tell, Medivh's attitude toward the younger mage was ambivalent at best. He wasn't outright hostile anymore, even let Khadgar much closer than anyone expected from him. Khadgar, on the other hand, obviously respected and looked up at him; however, not in the literal sense of the word, since Khadgar was taller than Medivh, and it did seem to bother the Guardian on an unconscious level that he had to raise his head to look Khadgar in the eyes. He could deal with being much smaller than his best friends; but being smaller than a potential rival mage who was even younger than him? Unacceptable.

"Yeah, him" Anduin nodded. "The kid seems to have a particular talent to figure out things, and we may need exactly just that."

Medivh was about to answer when they heard footsteps and soon enough, Taria appeared, with a worried expression on her face, which only got even more worried when she saw Medivh's pale, tear-streaked face and red, still teary eyes. Although, the whole scene was a bit scary, if she was being honest.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crouching down herself next to the other two and stroking Medivh's long, silky strands comfortingly. "Something happened?"

"Yeah, you can say that... We need to speak with Llane. Right now" Anduin replied, glancing at Medivh, as if asking for permission.

Medivh nodded with a sad, resigned expression, and let Anduin help him to his feet. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe as much as he could, but it was still quite obvious he'd been crying, so he hung his head and tried to hide behind the curtain of his long hair.

"C'mon, bookworm" Anduin called Khadgar, who was sitting on the stairs leading up to Llane's throne and of course reading a book; Medivh felt a smile tugging at his lips seeing that.

Khadgar jumped up and followed Anduin and the others like an obedient puppy, casting worried glances at Medivh, who was making a conscious effort of not looking at the kid at all. He didn't want unnecessary questions, nor pity from the other mage.

Meanwhile, Taria led them to their shared bedroom with Llane. The king asked nothing when he saw Medivh's and Anduin's face, just gestured to them to sit on the bed. They did, and Llane and Taria settled on Medivh's other side. Khadgar simply dropped on the floor at their feet.

"Come on, little raven... tell them what you've told me" Anduin encouraged Medivh, instinctively hugging his shoulders as both a supportive and protective gesture.

It seemed to give the push Medivh needed to speak. He took a deep breath and told everything: the strange, scary blanks in his memories and his magic's misbehaviour.

"It sounds like some sort of mana regeneration problem" Khadgar said, and Medivh could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he was thinking.

"What does that mean?" Llane asked.

"That for some reason, he can't recover and use his mana effectively. It's never enough, it runs out fast but regenerates too slow. Am I right?" Khadgar inquired, and Medivh nodded, feeling it even at that very moment, as they were speaking.

He couldn't even remember when was the last time he wasn't tired. Mostly, it wasn't that bad, but he always felt it; although, sometimes he was so exhausted he couldn't get out of bed and slept for days in a row, only to wake up still feeling like shit.

"What causes it?" Anduin wanted to know.

"In his case? I don't know, it can have various reasons like some kind of illness, mental issues, even emotional issues... I have no idea."

"Can you find out?"

"Well, I can definitely try... if the Guardian allows me." Khadgar definitely looked nervous, awfully so, and this fact in itself almost made Medivh say no; spellcasting and anxiety wasn't a great combination, to put it nicely.

"First, calm down, kid" Medivh said, a bit sharper than he intended.

Khadgar tried to obey nonetheless, closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. Soon, the tense vibration of his whole being dissipated, leaving a quiet, serene state of mind that was much more ideal for what he was going to do.

"Good, you're doing great" Medivh commented with an almost-smile, and the way Khadgar's face lit up with the praise was simply adorable.

"Go on, bookworm, work your magic" Anduin said with a grin.

However, when the mages touched hands, the grin disappeared, and Khadgar saw the message clearly on not only Anduin's but Llane's face too: _If you hurt him, I'll throw you to the dogs._

"It's not painful, he won't feel a thing, I swear" Khadgar said quietly, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Don't mind them, concentrate on me" Medivh instructed while subtly jabbing Anduin with his elbow as a warning.

Khadgar obeyed, and a moment later, both his and Medivh's eyes and touching palms began glowing in the beautiful bluish-white hue of arcane magic. Whatever they were doing, it was over in a few minutes and left both of them sweating and shaking.

"Well, that explains an awful lot" Khadgar panted as Anduin hugged the shivering Guardian.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, his own voice cracking with worry.

"Fel poisoning" the young mage answered, and everyone in the room went pale with these words. "It's not lethal... at least not yet" he added, somewhat hesitant.

"Can you help him?" Llane asked, thoroughly shaken by the news.

"I don't know how... but if there's a way, I'll find it."

"And can it be the reason of these memory losses?" Taria spoke up, keeping her cool admirably.

"Yeah, most likely it is" Khadgar nodded. "However..." He swallowed hard, not knowing at all how the others, especially Medivh, would react; and Medivh's bad reaction could've easily cost him his life. "I think it's needed to take a few precautions."

"What's on your mind?" Medivh asked, his voice quiet, his face unreadable.

Khadgar sent a quick, silent prayer to any kind of deity that was listening then took a deep breath and said it.

"Perhaps it would be the safest for everybody, including yourself, if your magic was bound until I find a way to get rid of the fel."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a definitely uneasy silence in the room, and Khadgar was ready to flee the moment Medivh would make the slightest of moves against him, but the Guardian was silent, still resting his head on Anduin's shoulder.

"Is that even possible?" Taria asked.

"Yes" came the answer, and not from Khadgar but from Medivh. "The Kirin Tor's not _that_ stupid... At least not when it comes to their own investments. Training a Guardian is time, money and other resources, a lot of them. So in case something happens to that Guardian, their first response won't be killing the poor bastard off but to neutralize him, hoping that whatever went shit they could fix it, without losing a valuable asset."

"By the Light, this sounds just awful" she shook her head.

"I can see why you've left them, kid" Anduin added, looking at Khadgar, who just shrugged, dropping his gaze. "That's not a way to think about anyone" he muttered, instinctively hugging Medivh tighter; and to Khadgar's surprise, the Guardian let it, even snuggling a bit closer to his friend.

"And you can do this. Binding his magic" Llane said, the doubt clear in his voice and on his face. "I'd assume it's some top secret thing how to neutralize a wayward Guardian..."

"You can figure it out if you know where to look. Besides, I _was_ training to become one, and they at least tell us that there _is_ a way to regulate us should the need arise" Khadgar explained, and Medivh realized he didn't really mind the kid referring to them as 'us', as in a Guardian and an almost-Guardian.

"It's true" Medivh confirmed when Llane glanced at him.

"All right..." the king nodded, deep in thoughts. "And what do you think of this... suggestion?"

"I'll do it only if all of you agree" Khadgar added, still looking nervously between Llane, Anduin and Medivh; the fact that Medivh hadn't yet roasted him alive didn't mean he wouldn't be doing so later.

"Well, it's for situations like this" Medivh sighed, and no matter how much he tried to hide it and be brave, he sounded miserable and a bit scared. "Maybe it's still better than running around not even knowing what I'm doing and ending up hurting you... or anyone, really. So be it."

"It'll slow down the poisoning as well, hopefully" Khadgar muttered, searching for his notes on the binding spell and quickly checking them. "Whenever you're ready, Guardian."

It was a surprisingly simple and short one compared to what he was expecting a binding spell capable of neutralizing a Guardian would be. Still, it just made things easier; they should've been done in ten minutes or so.

"It's not painful, either, right?" Anduin asked, and Khadgar shook his head.

"Not physically, it shouldn't be, still, there's a chance he'd panic a little... or not so little."

"Why?"

"Because even if he knows it won't hurt him, and it's not for forever, his instincts as a magical being, basically, will definitely resist being spellbound. It's a part of who and what he is, it's only natural he'd hate losing it, even if just for a while."

"How long?" Medivh asked, clearly afraid of the answer.

"I honestly don't know" Khadgar answered, looking Medivh straight in the eyes. "I really hope I'll find something in a few weeks, maybe sooner. If there's a way to solve this, I'll solve this. You have my word."

Medivh could do nothing but trust it. So he nodded to Khadgar, and the young mage began the spell. The only reason Medivh didn't get a full-blown panic attack indeed in the middle of it was that Anduin and Llane were both hugging him, and each other, and the familiarity of this cuddling was enough to keep him calm, at least relatively. They were huddled together like this many times on their adventures when the night was cold, or they just wanted to, for the sake of cuddling.

When Khadgar was done, the only sign of his success were the faintly glowing rows of blue runes around Medivh's wrists. They were like delicate bracelets woven from magic, and they in fact looked nice, still, Medivh couldn't help but seeing them as chains robbing him of the only thing he could protect himself and his friends with. He was a mage, through and through, without his magic, he was almost as defenceless as a child was.

Llane and Anduin were perfectly aware of that fact as well.

"You won't go anywhere from my line of sight until you get your magic back" Anduin stated matter-of-factly, in a no-nonsense tone, and Medivh had no strength to contradict; and he'd rather stayed with his friends anyway.

"It's safer here" Khadgar agreed, packing his notes and getting ready to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I find something."

"Where do you want to start?" Medivh asked.

"In Dalaran. Seems like the best option."

"Right. But you should know, Karazhan's library's open for you if you want to check it as well" Medivh offered, and Khadgar looked like he was handed a huge birthday gift way before his birthday.

And perhaps he was. Medivh was afraid the boy would forget whom he was speaking with and throw himself at him in his overwhelming gratitude, but fortunately, Khadgar knew better than trying to bear-hug the Guardian. It was Anduin's and Llane's privilege.

"Thank you, I definitely will" he said instead, but the ear-to-ear grin on his face betrayed how excited he was about the prospect of being free to roam Medivh's library.

"Take one of the gryphons" Llane said, and Khadgar nodded gratefully then left the room.

When the door closed behind Khadgar, there was silence for a while in the royal bedroom. Medivh just sat on the bed between his best friends, staring at the floor and his shoulders slumped. He looked lost and defeated, and Llane wanted nothing else than to help and protect him. The thought that Medivh's, and through him, maybe the whole kingdom's fate was in the hands of a barely adult mage wasn't the most comforting one, to be honest.

"All right, little raven, I think it's time to retreat" Anduin said, squeezing Medivh's shoulder gently. "Sharing my room as usual?"

"Okay" Medivh sighed, standing up.

Both Llane and Taria hugged him before letting him follow Anduin.

"Home, sweet home, eh?" Anduin grinned when they stepped inside the big, familiar room; somehow, it became a constant arrangement that they shared a room while being in the palace at the same time.

Medivh, on his part, liked it; being with a friend helped him to sleep better, he felt safer and calmer.

"Can I have something to eat?" he asked, dropping on the bed in the corner.

"Sure, I'll get something" Anduin nodded and left for food.

Medivh did his best to remain awake until his friend would get back, but the soft bed under him was just too tempting to ignore. He gave in, lying down and curling into the blanket; he was asleep in a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days Medivh spent without his magic were the worst of his life; and not in the physical but in the emotional sense. He'd never, ever felt so useless and unnecessary, and it definitely didn't help his anxiety and by now not so latent depression. The only reason he could hold it together, more or less, was the constant, unwavering support of his friends. Anduin had been holding him for hours after a terrible nightmare, when he just couldn't stop crying, Llane let him curl up in the comfortable armchair in the corner with a good book while he was busy writing letters and speaking with his advisors, but Medivh didn't want to be alone. And Taria talked to him, but more importantly, listened.

They didn't know each other that well, at least Medivh thought so, that's why her ability to make him open up and talk surprised him very much; however, he decided not to search for a reason. He just talked, sometimes cried, and Taria let him, with the endless patience of an angel; and it seemed to help more than anything else.

About a week after Khadgar had bound his magic, Medivh entirely unexpectedly came across a little source of joy in his currently quite wretched existence.

It was an early afternoon, and he was sitting on the wide windowsill in the room he shared with Anduin, reading a book. He wore the clothes he borrowed from Llane, comfortable pants and a warm, thick shirt he instantly fell in love with and had absolutely no intention to give back. As was his habit since his early childhood, he didn't bother wearing socks or shoes, he was barefoot.

Suddenly, he heard the door opening, and when Medivh looked up, he first saw a mop of soft, dark brown hair and an adorable little face peeking inside. It was Varian, Llane's six years old son, but already a near-perfect copy of his dad. Medivh liked the kid, he was cute, but Varian seemed a bit wary of him, he dared being near to him only when at least one of his parents was present as well. So the fact that now he came into the mage's room on his own was definitely new.

"Hello there, little one" Medivh smiled at the kid, hopefully kindly, and Varian inched inside, looking around. "Searching for something?"

"Uncle Andy?" Varian asked, and Medivh couldn't hold back a snort; he already imagined how he'd annoy the hell out of Lothar with that nickname which admittedly sounded adorable, but still.

"He has something to take care of, he's not here" he answered, desperately trying to regulate his expression and not burst out laughing.

Varian made a small, sad whining noise and hung his head; that was enough to sober Medivh. He put aside his book and hopped down from the windowsill, walking to Varian. He crouched down before the kid so they were more or less on the same eye-level.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly; he was in fact capable of sounding kind and caring if he wanted to.

"No one's wanna play with me..." Varian complained, wiping his eyes clumsily.

Medivh thought for a moment; he wasn't that good with kids, but maybe trying to cheer Varian up would make him forget about his own misery, even if just for a little while.

"Well, I've got nothing important to do right now, so if you'd have me, perhaps we could play something together" he said, and the kid's face lit up with a huge smile.

Varian grabbed his hand and led him into the throne room, where he had a little corner all for himself, filled with his toys like the small, carved soldier figurines, a few soft, cuddly plush animals, and the painted blocks to build his little castles. That corner had a royal blue carpet on the floor so Varian and his occasional playmates wouldn't get a cold from sitting there for hours. The throne room was unoccupied at the moment, there was no one else aside from the mage and the small prince.

"So, this is your own little kingdom here?" Medivh asked smiling when Varian showed him where he could sit down.

"Yepp" the kid nodded proudly. "Even Daddy and Mommy can't come in if I say so. But I don't say so. I love them here."

Now Medivh remembered that once Llane told him about this policy; he and Taria wanted Varian to get used to having a kingdom to rule one day, so as a first, very small step, they gave him this playing corner to govern as he saw fit. It seemed working out so far.

"Well, I'm honoured that you've allowed me in as well, prince Varian" Medivh said, and for the first time in what felt like ages, his smile came easily and from his heart.

About two hours later, when Llane stepped in the throne room through a side-door, the first thing he saw was his little son and Medivh sitting in Varian's playing corner and apparently building a castle. The kid was telling something to the mage, his voice happy and excited. Medivh listened attentively, and Llane caught himself staring at the Guardian with a kind of awe he'd felt – _he'd allowed himself to feel_ – very long ago for the last time.

Medivh looked very different from his usual composed, sage self, and not just because he was wearing Llane's clothes instead of his own robes. He seemed more relaxed, playful, and maybe even a bit happier than he'd been recently. Even his hairstyle was different, now he pulled his hair back into a high ponytail that ended at his neck. Llane wanted to run his fingers through that silky mess, to wrap it around his wrist and pull Medivh close for a kiss.

These were thoughts he'd entertained at least twenty years ago, then suppressed them with an uncharacteristic amount of violence when he'd married Taria. And Llane loved and respected her with all of his heart, had even been in love with her for quite a while, but during their almost two decades together, this feeling faded then disappeared altogether. Now only the kingdom and the kids were keeping their marriage intact, but they'd been just friends for years now. Good ones, yes; but still just friends.

Medivh, however, stirred up Llane's emotions even with his mere presence in his life again. It was obvious that in the current situation the last thing the Guardian would've cared about was a relationship, so Llane didn't act on his emerging desires yet, but he decided that after all of this ordeal would be over, he'd talk with Medivh.

"So the little prince made friends with the grumpy old wizard" he commented as he walked closer to the pair of his son and the Guardian.

Varian jumped up to throw himself into his dad's arms, and Medivh stood up, too, walking to Llane, still with a soft smile on his face.

"It wasn't that hard at all" he said, ruffling Varian's hair affectionately. "The only thing he needed was a day when no one else had time to play with him."

"It was very nice of you that you did" Llane smiled at his friend gratefully as he picked Varian up into his arms. "I bet it's not in the job description of a Guardian to play with the king's kids."

Medivh shrugged as a painful expression ran across his face, and he looked away.

"At least I could be useful again, even if just for some babysitting..." he muttered, and Llane's heart squeezed painfully.

He put Varian down and sent him back to play, then he tugged Medivh out of earshot before turning to him, worried. Medivh still didn't look at him, he stared at the wall and unconsciously hugged himself as if he was cold. Llane wanted more than anything to embrace and protect him.

"You really think you only matter because you're 'useful', in whatever way?" he asked.

Medivh swallowed hard as he tried to hold back the tears filling his eyes, but when Llane hugged him tight, he gave up and buried his face into his friend's shoulder, weeping quietly into his tunic. Yes, he'd been told in all of his life that his one and only biggest value was being the Guardian, the protector of the people of Azeroth; and it did sound nice at first, noble and valiant.

Now, however, when he was stripped of what made him the Guardian, his magic, he was just a nobody, a burden, useless and worthless in the people's eyes he should've been protecting. And even though he had the best of friends in Anduin and Llane, the Kirin Tor's conditioning held so strong that even to this day, deep down he still couldn't completely believe that his friends saw something else in him than the Guardian of Azeroth.

"Look, I can't even imagine what those mages have been telling you and for how long, but I think you need to hear this: _you matter_ , you always did, and not because you're the Guardian, but because you're my friend, and I hate seeing you being hurt. And no matter what, just please, always remember this: you're my friend first, and you'll always be."

Medivh pulled away a little and looked up at him, searching his face and no doubt desperately wanting to believe him. Llane returned his gaze, open and honest like the noble king he was. And Medivh decided to believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

Being the matter of usefulness or not, Medivh somehow did end up as Varian's regular playmate. The kid, after being borderline afraid of him for years, now simply didn't want to leave him alone, and it was a welcome change, if Medivh wanted to be honest. He'd have never hurt Varian intentionally, and it felt good that the kid finally realized it, too. Even his friends were happy with that shift in Varian's and Medivh's relationship, mostly because it obviously helped Medivh's depression and self-worth issues.

"You know... it's incredible how those guys in Dalaran fucked him up. Even more so that it turns out just now" Anduin said as he and Llane watched Medivh and Varian sitting in the garden, the Guardian reading a book and Varian playing with his favourite plush toys.

"We should've never let him go there" Llane muttered, but he knew all too well that it would've been impossible.

Medivh needed training, needed to learn how to control his magic, which was extremely destructive even in his childhood; he was far too powerful for Llane and Anduin, or for anyone else in Stormwind, for that matter, to handle. He had to go, but now Llane wished with all of his heart that they would've tried to find another solution. Maybe if they had tried just a little more, just a little harder, Medivh wouldn't have been so miserable now.

Just as this thought crossed Llane's mind, Medivh's shoulders slumped and he buried his face into his hands. Llane didn't hear a sound from him, he was too far away, but he did see his shoulders shaking, and he just wanted to hug Medivh tight and promise him that everything would be fine, eventually. He was so very proud when his little son did so without hesitation.

*

"Don't be so sad!" a small voice said, jerking Medivh out of his wandering thoughts.

Varian sat closer to him, resting his chin on his arm and blinking up at him with those big, innocent brown eyes that reminded Medivh so much of Llane. He didn't know why, but this thought only made him miss his friend's embrace. He felt safe and loved in Llane's arms, even more so than in Anduin's. Until now, he didn't have a particular preference between his friends, he loved both of them equally, so now this distinction surprised him a bit.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" he asked, ruffling Varian's hair; but he had to admit at least to himself that the kid was right. He wasn't in a good mood, to put it nicely.

Varian shrugged, snuggling even closer.

"You just look sad. You don't even read your book" he said, and the compassion in his eyes made Medivh's heart ache.

He felt crippled, robbed, and useless. He couldn't even have protected Varian if they'd been attacked in that moment, without his magic, he was utterly vulnerable. He wasn't even too well, the fel poisoning was still wreaking havoc in his body, making him feel just generally shitty and perpetually tired. It was like he had a cold that just didn't want to pass. Sometimes staying in bed and sleeping through the day was an awfully tempting option, but he was yet to give in to it, no matter how much his friends were telling him it was fine if he did so. He didn't want to feel even more like a burden.

Since he had no idea how he could explain it to Varian, and honestly, he didn't really want to, either, he just buried his face into his hands, desperately trying to choke back the tears burning in his eyes. He couldn't, and when he felt Varian hugging him with all of his might, a strangled sob escaped him.

After a while, he heard nearing footsteps, but before he could've even tried to calm down and regain his composure, he found himself in the middle of a group hug, the familiar warmth of his friends' body cocooning him securely. He didn't need to actually see them, he knew very well which one was which just by the feel of them, and Medivh instinctively snuggled closer to Llane, burying his head into his shoulder and holding on to him as if his life depended on it.

Anduin raised a curious eyebrow; in most cases when they ended up huddled together like this, Medivh seemed to prefer him, not Llane. Now it looked like it changed, but for what reason, Anduin had no idea. However, if it made Medivh feel better in any way, then it was fine. Whatever helped their friend.

When Medivh finally calmed down, he still didn't want to leave his safe place in Llane's arms, in fact, he was clinging to the king like Varian used to, only much, much more desperately. And Llane held him like he was the most precious thing on this world; Light knew, Medivh could use this kind of affirmation that his existence was valid beyond him being the Guardian. Meanwhile, Varian snuggled into his uncle's arms, being happy to have the chance to do so.

"It's gonna be okay" Llane murmured into Medivh's hair, stroking his back comfortingly, and he soon felt the mage finally relaxing against him, the tension gradually leaving his body. "You'll see, it's gonna be okay in the end."

Medivh wasn't that optimistic, but he nodded anyway, not wanting to spoil his friend's hope. Besides, strangely enough, but Llane could still calm him with this hopeful promise.

That night, Medivh could barely sleep, however tired he was. His thoughts always turned back to Llane for some reason, and when he finally managed to fall asleep, the king of Stormwind even appeared in his dreams as well. These weren't bad dreams, on the contrary, but Medivh just didn't understand why he even had these dreams, and it irritated him a bit.

"What's the matter, little raven...?" Anduin muttered sleepily; so he woke up to Medivh's restless trashing around.

"Nothing, just... can't sleep" the mage sighed, curling into his blanket.

"Wanna cuddle? It might help" Anduin offered.

After a moment of hesitation, Medivh got up and walked over to his friend's bed in the other end of the room, hugging his pillow to his chest. Anduin moved aside to give him space, and Medivh snuggled into his arms with a content sigh; it indeed helped, and he felt calmer already. Still, a small part of him couldn't help but wish it was Llane hugging him instead of Anduin.


End file.
